indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Теория черноморского потопа
right|thumb|300px|Чёрное море в наше время (голубой цвет) и в начале VI тыс. до н. э. согласно гипотезе Райана-Питмена Тео́рия черномо́рского пото́па — научная гипотеза, согласно которой около 5600 г. до н. э. имел место масштабный катастрофический подъём уровня Чёрного моря, возможно, послуживший исторической основой легенд о Всемирном потопе. Причиной прорыва вод из Средиземного моря в замкнутое прежде Чёрное море считается землетрясение. До этого катаклизма уровень Чёрного моря был, очевидно, ниже общего уровня мирового океана. Гипотеза Райана-Питмена Теория черноморского потопа была сформулирована в 1996 году американскими геологами Уильямом Райаном и Уолтером Питменом из Колумбийского университета. }} Райан и Питмен писали, что вследствие потопа была затоплена территория в 155 тыс. км², тогда же образовалось Азовское море. На месте Босфора существовал колоссальный водопад, через который в сутки переливалось приблизительно 40 км³ воды (в 200 раз больше объёма воды, проходящего через Ниагарский водопад). Босфорский поток был такой мощности как минимум в течение 300 дней Современная наука выяснила, что Чёрное море в древности было пресноводным, но затем туда хлынула солёная морская вода. Уровень Чёрного моря поднялся на 140 метров. Исследование морского дна позволяет датировать изменение водных растений и осадочных пород с пресноводных на солёные примерно 7,5 тыс. лет назад. }} . Критика теории потопа В публикации Райана и Питмена не были учтены результаты исследований советских учёных (не переводившихся на английский язык), указывающие на то, что взаимный перелив воды из Средиземного моря в Чёрное и обратно имел место не один раз в истории . В частности, с критикой теории единовременного катаклизма выступает Валентина Янко-Гомбач, профессор геологии Одесского университета. Под сомнение теорию черноморского потопа поставили океанографы Теофило Абраджано мл. из Политехнического института Ренсселера и его канадский коллега Али Аксу из Университета Ньюфаундленда. Команда Абраджано обнаружила сапропелевые отложения в Мраморном море, которые считаются результатом вытеснения солёной воды пресной, и заключила, что из Чёрного моря был устойчивый отток пресной воды в Средиземное море в течение как минимум 10 000 лет. В 2003 году Майкл Сперлинг доказал, что Чёрное море не было главным источником пресной воды, сформировавшим сапропель Мраморного моря S1. Аксу обнаружил подземную дельту к югу от Босфора, подтверждающую сильное пресноводное течение из Чёрного моря за 8 тысяч лет до н. э. Эркан Гёкашан, а позднее Кадир Эриш продемонстрировали, что возникновение этой дельты связано с Лягушачьим течением вдоль восточного побережья, а вовсе не с вытеканием Чёрного моря через пролив. Исследования Балларда 256px|thumb|До и после наводнения (по Райану и Питману) За сбор материальных свидетельств черноморского потопа взялась команда маринологов во главе со знаменитым Робертом Баллардом. К 2000 году исследователями были найдены археологические и геологические подтверждения теории потопа — древние береговые линии, раковины пресноводных улиток, затопленные речные долины, инструменты для обработки древесины и человеческие постройки на глубине около 150 метров в 12 милях от современного турецкого берега }}.Радиоуглеродный анализ пресноводных моллюсков показал возраст около 7500 лет, однако применяемый метод анализа не вполне точен . Последствия Черноморский потоп мог послужить исторической основой легенды о Всемирном потопе, распространённой среди народов Ближнего Востока. Дарданов потоп (по имени мифологического Дардана, сына Зевса) упоминается и в греческих сказаниях о Трое. Согласно гипотезе Аноприенко А. Я. и некоторых других исследователей не исключена и связь этого катаклизма с легендой об Атлантиде, пересказанной Платоном в диалогах «Тимей» и «Критий». Черноморский потоп, очевидно, привёл к масштабному переселению народов неолита. По мнению Райана и Питмана, с побегом от вод потопа следует связывать продвижение в середине 6-го тыс. до н. э. сельского хозяйства неолитического типа из Анатолии в район Среднедунайской низменности (трипольская культура и др.). Академик В. В. Иванов не исключает, что вследствие потопа под водой оказалась общая прародина индоевропейских и ряда других народов. Правда, у большинства индоевропейских народов предание о потопе отсутствует. См. также * Доггерленд * Тетис (океан) Примечания Комментарии Источники Ссылки * Позднеледниковое обводнение в Понто-Каспийском бассейне как прототип Всемирного Потопа, А. Л. Чепалыга, 2011 * [http://news.rpi.edu/update.do?artcenterkey=371&setappvar=page(1) Press release June 14, 2002, concerning Abrajano’s report in Marine Geology, 2002] * Critical review of the Ryan/Pitman theory * Black Sea Deluge theory based on Plato’s account of Atlantis flood. Eagle/Wind 2005 * BBC Horizon — Noah’s Flood (1996) — Documentary about the Ryan/Pitman research * Noah’s Not-so-big Flood * Black Sea Level — проект ЮНЕСКО * Историю Чёрного моря прочли в сталагмитах, Cave formations record Black Sea deluges . * Pleistocene water intrusions from the Mediterranean and Caspian seas into the Black Sea . * Петко Димитров, Димитър Димитров. Чёрное море. Потоп и древние мифы. Варна, 2008 * Глубочайшая пещера мира на массиве Арабика (Западный Кавказ) и её гидрогеологическое и палеогеографическое значение * Аноприенко А. Я. Модельная и компьютерная поддержка принятия решений в ситуации когнитивного конфликта: рассмотрение на примере сравнительного анализа гипотез о локализации Атлантиды Платона Категория:Мезолит Европы Категория:Чёрное море Категория:Наводнения